Existing computer systems provide users access to files stored on the system. For example, conventional systems provide users with the ability to browse a list of files and to open files on the list. In this way, users have been able to easily and efficiently read files stored on the computer system. However, current systems do not keep track of which files a user has read and which files remain unread by the user. As a result, a user must rely on his own memory to determine which files he has read.